


adoration

by braenjeorm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gratuitous Smut, Historical, Married Couple, Nobility, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, not divorced 2min alright, possible grammatical errors by kbbi and puebi's standard, so is besotted the classical word for whipped?, soft
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braenjeorm/pseuds/braenjeorm
Summary: royaladvisor!seungmin with his off duty resolutions and his wife's recollections.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic... in all it's terms with reality to be mindful of.

Seungmin bukanlah orang yang kasar. Ada suatu kesan dalam dirinya. Nada suaranya yang bisa dibilang tidak pernah naik dan cara berbicaranya yang lembut, perilakunya yang yakin sekaligus tertata yang sangat jauh dari segala perilaku gelagapan atau rusuh. Dengan temannya, ya, ia akan sukarela terseret dalam kehebohan mereka, namun tetap saja－sosok Kim Seungmin membawa dirinya dalam suatu kekaleman dan penguasaan yang sangat kentara.

Lee Minhyeon sangat mengenal hal khas ini mengenai suaminya. Tetapi dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya mengajari bahwa dua sisi koin selalu ada berdampingan, dan suaminya adalah seorang pria layaknya yang lainnya. Sebaik apa pun ia menguasai dirinya. Entah mengapa pikiran ini terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya malam ini, dibarengi setitik kebingungan dengan tingkah suaminya yang…lebih liar dari biasanya. Dalam skala yang cukup jauh dari standar normalnya.

“ _Seungmin_ …Seungmin-ah,” desahnya. “Oh!” Seolah hanya satu nama itu saja yang bisa diucapkan diantara penggalan engahannya. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya tertawa pelan, dengan santai mempercepat hantaman pinggulnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan belakang paha Minhyeon. Ada sengiran kecil terpaut di bibirnya, mencerahkan matanya selagi jemarinya menyisir balik rambutnya yang mulai lepek. Tampangnya layaknya orang dimabuk nafsu－yang hanya terpompa untuk terus lanjut, tertagih melihat hasil-hasil karyanya. Tubuhnya berpeluh lembab, hangat melingkupi Minhyeon dari dinginnya angin malam. Entah berapa lama sudah berlalu. Yang jelas Seungmin sudah memberinya dua orgasme dengan mulut dan tangannya, menuruti bisikan janjinya tengah menciumi lehernya begitu mereka mengundurkan diri ke kamar, _“Kamu harus muncak banyak nanti_ _－_ _aku mau kamu muncak banyak, seenak dan sepuasmu, sampai kamu ‘dah gak kuat lagi dan bilang cukup…baru aku stop.”_

Minhyeon tidak tahu sebanyak apa stamina suaminya mau menyanggupi hal itu. Keseringannya berkuda dan berdinas di kastil sepanjang hari tampaknya tidak akan meruntuhkan tenaganya begitu malam tiba, malah memampukannya untuk terus. Minhyeon tidak tahu selama apa lagi ia bisa terus, ia juga belum ingin berhenti. Pemandangan diatasnya juga tidak membantu menekan nafsunya. Seungmin hanya menaikkan sensasi di dalamnya ketika ia bersandar pada tumitnya dan menderu pinggulnya cepat dan dalam ke arah janinnya. Hantaman berulang pada titik ternikmatnya menarik rengekan manja dan keenakan dari Minhyeon, potongan _oh_ dan _ah_ yang lepas bertubi-tubi karena otaknya sedang tersendat untuk merangkai kalimat yang lebih jelas.

“Seungmin!” engah Minhyeon ketika satu entakan menghantam dengan pas. Tangannya naik ke lengan suaminya dan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat.

Seungmin tertawa pelan, menduselkan jidat mereka bersama, “ _Minhyeon-ah_ …,” geram Seungmin. Napas menderunya menyingkap betapa ia sama terangsangnya dengan istrinya. Meski begitu, matanya berbinar-binar dengan kilatan liar yang masih siap terjaga untuk lanjut. Bibirnya mengecupi Minhyeon, dari rahang, ke pipi, mendekati telinganya.

“Seungmin, pelankah?” pinta Minhyeon. Seungmin bergumam mengiakan. Lajunya memelan, tidak lagi berpacu namun dengan maksud pasti mengusap kemaluannya melalui leher vagina Minhyeon, ritme teratur nan tegas terus membangun kenikmatan. Ia menggeram dari belakang tenggorokannya, dan Minhyeon membalasnya dengan suara manja kesenangan.

“Oh..Seungmin, ya!” lanturnya.

“Enak? Disitu?” tanya Seungmin di dekat telinganya, suaranya kembali tenang dan mantap.

“Hmm－mmph! Ya… _oh_ …”

“Yang keras,” Seungmin berbisik. “Aku ingin dengar…atau biar satu rumah ini dengar?”

Minhyeon mendesis, “Oh, mesum kau… _ah_!”

“Yah, aku senang mengetahuinya,” balas Seungmin kalem, masih sempat tergelak pendek.

“ _Oh_ , keparat kau,” serapah Minhyeon. “…dan aku aku bertanya-tanya kenapa－ _hah_!”

Tangan Minhyeon berpindah dari di mana ia tadi mencekal pundak suaminya, sekarang menangkup wajahnya agar mata mereka bertemu. Seungmin memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup telapak tangan istrinya. Sisi tenang dirinya yang telah begitu akrab bagi Minhyeon. Dengan kecupan lembut di kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata sayu terus menatapnya, pinggulnya tidak menghentikan lajunya. Tindakan sesederhana demikian yang melingkupi Minhyeon dalam rasa hangat dan nyaman, lega. Sekian tahun pernikahan dan Minhyeon berulang menangkap tatapan suaminya itu, menyadari kelembutan di baliknya. Reaksi hal sekecil itu tajam baginya dengan bagaimana kenikmatan membuncah kembali di dalamnya, kejantanannya berkedut dan menanamkan diri jauh di dalamnya ketika Seungmin memilih untuk menggiling pelan ketimbang memacu cepat.

“Kamu harus nyaman…puas,” bisik Seungmin. “ _Selalu_. Walaupun cuma dengan ini, secara fisik…”

Ia terdiam, mendesah pelan dan bergetar. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menubruk pelan Minhyeon, mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum pelan meraih lebih dalam. Lidah mereka saling menyapa, lalu ia naik dan menjilati rongganya, keduanya saling melahap desahan pelan diantara mereka. Minhyeon menyambutnya, lengannya berusaha merengkuh Seungmin lebih dekat lagi.

Seungmin memacu pinggulnya lagi, mengayun cepat dan menaikkan tempo, membiarkan Minhyeon berguncang di bawahnya. Tak lama ia meraih puncaknya, membiarkan Minhyeon hancur duluan dengan punggung melengkung dan cengkeraman yang tajam di pundak suaminya.

Seungmin memelankan ayunannya, mencapai orgasmenya sendiri dengan kelaminnya yang terhimpit manis dinding vagina istrinya. Perhatiannya terkunci pada sang istri, hanya kepada wajahnya yang mulai rileks dan sayu usai orgasme. Minhyeon mengambil napas dalam, lemas saking kuatnya puncakan ketiganya tadi. Tubuhnya mulai pegal dan sensitif, dan ketika ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, Seungmin tengah menatapnya lembut. Ia juga sudah keluar－Minhyeon bisa merasakan basah semennya di dalamnya, namun ia tidak juga berpindah atau melepaskan dirinya.

Suaminya hanya diam menatapnya, tersenyum puas dan bangga dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun ada sebersit kekaguman dalam pandangannya, memuja. Sesuatu yang mendalam dan lebih dekat dari biasanya.

Minhyeon tahu ia selalu menatapnya seperti itu. Seungmin terlalu sering tertangkap basah olehnya. Awalnya ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya acuh (malu-malu), tapi kemudian terang-terangan saja lanjut memandanginya. (“ _Kau cantik dan aku bingung,_ ” demikian alasannya, suaranya acuh namun matanya begitu dalam. Pipi Minhyeon yang berkhianat tersipu merah, dan dengan pelan ia akan menyorong dagu itu ke arah lain. “ _Hadapilah penonton, perayaan sedang berlangsung. Kau terlalu kentara,_ ” tegurnya. Tidak lewat lima menit, Seungmin menoleh kepadanya lagi－berbisik dekat telinganya, “ _Tidak semudah itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sekuntum mawar mekar diantara sekumpulan dedaunan dan batu_.” Minhyeon membelalak padanya, melengos dan mendecih kesal meski jantungnya seolah tersedak di balik rusuknya.) Seungmin tidak berhenti, dan seiring waktu Minhyeon mulai memakluminya－menggodanya balik bila suasana hatinya berkenan.

Ia hanya kesal bila kekaguman itu dirasa terlalu berlebihan. Keadaan apa pun Seungmin bisa melihatnya demikian, dalam keadaan paling buruk atau paling baiknya. Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa tampangnya sendiri tidak membuat Minhyeon kehilangan akal. Matanya masih gelap dan rambut hitamnya acak-acakan sekarang, berantakan tapi sangat memikat. Minhyeon mengutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup bila nafsunya memuncak lagi. Ia mendesah pelan, mengalihkan wajahnya. Seungmin pasti bisa merasakannya, dengan kelamin mereka yang masih melekat dan tawa kecil yang dikeluarkannya.

“Cantik banget, sayang” gumamnya pelan. Ia menahan diri pada sikunya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyeon dan mengusapkan pipi mereka. “Selalu…yang paling cantik－ _Minhyeonie_ yang paling cantik…cuma Seungmin yang boleh lihat.”

Keparat suaminya dan kata-katanya. “Seung-ah,” desahnya, memejamkan mata ketika Seungmin mengecup pucuk hidungnya.

“Hmm?”

“Lagi?” pintanya pelan.

Seungmin menatapnya terkejut. Alisnya naik jenaka, sedetik kemudian ia menggodanya. “Lagi? Masih kuat?”

“Hmm…”

Seungmin kembali mengayun pinggulnya, pelan-pelan kembali menegang di dalam Minhyeon. Tak lama sensasi itu kembali memuncak, didorong tiga orgasme yang telah diraihnya tadi. Mungkin mereka memang pasangan orang gila nafsu mau memuncak sekali lagi. Minhyeon tidak lagi mendesah atau merengek tertahan. Mulutnya mengerang panjang dan sesekali memekik tertahan tiap kali Seungmin menghantamnya pada titik manis itu. Sensasinya dalam kali ini, kuat dan tajam dan Minhyeon hanya bisa menggapai erat suaminya dan bersama mengejar puncak tersebut.

 _Seungmin, Seungmin, ya..ya, ya!_ ** _ **Oh**_** _!_ Rintihan dari mulutnya yang lepas tanpa akal hanya terus memacu suaminya. Tamparan antara kulit mereka lantang memenuhi kamar, diselingi suara basah dan lanturan puas Minhyeon dan rayuan manis Seungmin. Tanpa menurunkan lajunya, pria itu meraih tangannya diantara mereka berdua. Jemarinya dengan mudah menemukan clitoris Minhyeon. Lalu meraba dan menggeseknya mantap di antara kedua lipatan pelindungnya. Sentuhan ini memantik Minhyeon cepat, membuatnya panik ketika ada sensasi aneh namun familier dalam dirinya.

“Seungmin…” panggilnya pelan, hendak menghentikan suamiya. “ _Seungmin_!”

Ia tidak digubris, dan tangan itu semakin cepat memainkannya.

“Lepasin, Minhyeon,” bisik Seungmin. “Ayo…”

Minhyeon memekik, kakinya yang terkait di pinggang Seungmin menegang. Pelepasannya yang kuat membuai indranya, tidak sadar akan semburan basah yang dibuatnya. Seungmin tertegun, gerakannya melambat ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tak urung ia nyengir, bangga dan puas sambil ia sendiri meraih puncaknya, mengosongkan jatah terakhirnya sampai meluap ke janin Minhyeon. Kelelahan dengan pagelaran malam ini, akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dan ambruk di sebelah istrinya.

Sejenak mereka beristirahat, menenangkan dada yang berdebar dan mengatur napas. Minhyeon memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk dan lelah akhirnya menghampirinya. Ia nyaris lelap, hanya setengah sadar merasa suaminya bangkit dari kasur. Ia tersentak sadar merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyapu selangkangnya, mendapati Seungmin sedang membasuh kain basah di bagian dalam pahanya, duduk di pinggir kasur menahan pinggulnya.

“Maaf, bentar aja,” gumamnya.

Pelan ia membersihkan cairan lengket diantara selangkangannya, menggantinya dengan kain baru beberapa kali dan mengeringkannya begitu usai. Semuanya dilakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, belaian lembutnya membuai Minhyeon semakin mendekati kantuk. Kemudian dimintanya sang istri mengalungkan lengan di pundaknya, dengan mudah membopongnya ke sisi kasur lain yang telah ia ganti seprainya. Hangat dan ngantuk, Minhyeon mengamati suaminya－yang membereskan selimut menutupinya lalu seluruh seprai. Telanjang bulat, ia menjalankan kebiasaanya tiap mereka usai berhubungan. Dibawanya segelas air ke atas meja di samping sisi kasur Minhyeon, lalu membuka jendela sedikit agar angin segar menyejukkan hawa panas diantara mereka. Satu per satu dimatikannya lentera, menyisakan satu di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Barulah ia membuka selimut dan naik ke kasur. Dihampirinya Minhyeon sejenak, mengecup keningnya lembut dan lama. Minhyeon menunggu gumaman selamat malamnya yang biasa, namun ketika Seungmin hanya terus diam ia menengadah. Seungmin tengah menatapnya, lagi. Minhyeon tertawa dalam hati. Pria yang baru dinikahinya akan memilih apa pun asal (ketahuan) begitu terpaut memandangnya.

Sudah jauh mereka berjalan bersama.

Tangan Minhyeon naik, menyapu sejumput rambut di dahi Seungmin.

“Selamat malam,” gumamnya pelan.

Seungmin membalasnya pelan, dengan nada melamun tak sadar karena perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada pemandangannya. Lalu ia mengerjap, sadar. Minhyeon menertawainya pelan. Ia berbalik dan mematikan lentera, lalu berbaring lagi menghadap Minhyeon. Sejenak sebelum terpejam dan larut dalam tidur, Minhyeon mendapati kedua tangan mereka yang bertemu di bawah bantal.

* * *

Minhyeon terbangun ketika matahari sudah terlewat terik, jauh dari jam bangun biasanya. Ia hanya berharap para pelayan ingat untuk memberi “anak-anaknya” sarapan karena dari tingkah Seungmin, jelas sekali ini hasil yang ia harapkan ketika membujuk Minhyeon semalam. Memberinya tidur cukup namun melewati jam umum serta tubuh terlampau pegal dan enggan untuk bangun memulai hari sebelum bergelung lagi di bawah selimut. Ia mendapati dirinya tidak terlalu dongkol dengan hal itu kali ini.

Karena alasannya sendiri-sendiri, pasangan ini akan enggan dan tidak mampu bangun telat. Antara kebiasaan dan kewajiban. Posisi Seungmin sebagai penasihat raja dalam sebuah susunan pemerintahan baru menuntut banyak waktunya, apalagi dengan keadaan usai perang. Dinas yang membawanya berkeliling seluruh negara atau perundingan yang bisa berlangsung sampai jauh malam, jarang ada waktu baginya beristirahat penuh lebih dari satu-dua hari. Masih baik lahan kediaman keluarga Cheongdam Kim “bertetangga” dengan istana－Minhyeon masih setiap hari menemuinya. Namun Changbin merupakan raja yang menuntut bila ia sudah memiliki niat, dan meski berbeda Seungmin juga sama keras kepalanya. Tidak sia-sia hasil perdebatan dan perundingan suntuk mereka dengan para bangsawan dan pejabat lainnya melihat keadaan negara yang kian membaik. Liburan satu bulan ini sangat patut diterimanya. Pagi pertama menghasilkan seorang Kim Seungmin dengan pipi tenggelam ke bantal mendengkur pelan, masih pulas tertidur. Sama teparnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, namun tampak lebih muda dan tidak terlalu gelisah dengan rambut semrawutnya dan ekspresi tenangnya.

Minhyeon berbalik menelungkup untuk mengamatinya, mengusap anak rambutnya dengan ujung jemari. Tidak sering ia mendapat kesempatan melihat suaminya masih tertidur pulas. Tahun pertama berlalu terlalu kacau dengan kepergian saudara kembarnya dan ikrar pernikahan mereka yang dadakan di tengah masa perang. Entah bagaimana mereka melalui itu dengan selamat, Minhyeon tidak tahu ia bisa begitu lega melihat Seungmin berada diantara tentara yang kembali selamat. Tapi lalu Changbin dinamakan penerus tahta, dan Seungmin sukarela terseret, mendukungnya sebagai sahabat, _saudara_ dalam hal apa pun selain darah.

Minhyeon yang kedapatan jatah mengelola lahan kediaman keluarga Kim, sebuah kesibukan yang memuaskannya. Hidup mereka berlanjut tanpa memberi waktu untuk menghela napas. Mereka hanya bisa menerima semua hal dan keadaan yang baru lantaran masa lalu terlalu hancur untuk kembali dan dihidupi lagi. Kehidupan pernikahan awal dirasanya agak janggal, tapi kemudian ia dan Seungmin juga bukan pasangan kebanyakan dengan jenis cinta berbunga. Ia adik tingkat saudaranya di akademi. Keluarganya terhormat, dan ia putra tunggal yang cakap dengan bakat-bakatnya ulung. Hubungan mereka sekadar tahu, tidak saling mengenal begitu dalam dari beberapa kali ia berlibur ke rumah ikut saudaranya. Pemuda yang sellau digambarkan sebagai orang yang ramah dan dapat dipercaya dengan permainan belati yang andal.

Ia bisa menikahi orang lebih parah, yang sama sekali dibencinya sampai ke tulang. Ia tidak membenci Seungmin, apa pun yang orang kira. Bocah itu hanya berani menantang pernyataannya balik begitu mereka meruntuhkan segala formalitas canggung mereka, dan mereka berdua bukan dua orang yang mudah menahan diri dari tantangan. Meski pun sekali waktu mereka terlewat terlalu jauh dan melangsungkan perang dingin－sempat muncul ketakutan akan saling mengajukan cerai, tapi mereka cepat berdamai beberapa hari kemudian.

Barangkali itulah gambaran dinamika mereka bagi umum, stereotip mereka. Seolah janggal bila mereka tidak ditemukan berbicara hnaya untuk saling menyanggah pendapat dan menggoda kesabaran yang lain. Akhirnya seseorang akan menyeringai dengan sangat angkuh dan puas sementara yang lain mendesis kesal. Pasangan yang khas di kalangan para bangsawan lain dan pejabat istana. _Terlalu bertolak belakang untuk serasi dengan manis_ , kata satu golongan yang mengamati dengan pandangan terhina tapi ingin tahu; _terlalu asyik satu sama lain_ _, begitu maksudmu? kau lihat betapa lembut mata mereka ketika saling menatap?_ celetuk seorang persona tertentu. Tidak penting apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka jarang tahu lebih dari itu, jarang menyadari genggaman tangan yang terjadi kemudian sebagai tanda damai atau godaan yang lebih murah hati.

Ada janji tak terucap diantara mereka－di setiap genggaman tangan dan pertemuan mata－mereka dalam hal ini bersama, sampai akhir. Sebisa itulah mereka menghormati sebuah permintaan terakhir dan persetujuan diantara mereka. Minhyeon cepat menyadari ia tidak ingin lagi orang lain. Seungminlah yang begitu akrab baginya, yang _selalu_ baik padanya dan dekapan hangatnya yang mampu menghiburnya. Seseorang yang ia pelajari dan kenali sedikit lebih baik setiap harinya, yang ingin ia sita setiap waktu yang bisa diluangkannya bersama. Layaknya sekarang. Dan mereka bisa melalui lebih banyak lagi.

Sebuah luapan emosi menyentuhnya, dan hanya karena ingin Minhyeon mendekat, mengecup pelan pelipis Seungmin, lanjut ke pipinya, rahang, kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Seseorang tidak seharusnya terlihat semanis ini baru bangun－Minhyeon akan menyalahkan reaksi kimia yang mungkin mengelabui dirinya. Waktu wajah itu menoleh setengah tersadar, terus saja Minhyeon menciumi wajahnya. Sampai ia mengecup pelan ujung bibirnya, Seungmin menghela napas pelan. Minhyeon bergeser untuk mengecup bibirnya, pelan-pelan mulai melumat dan meraih bibirnya yang membuka. Seungmin meraih pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat untuk menikmati kehangatannya.

“Tumben,” gumam Seungmin, membuka kelopak matanya. Minhyeon tersenyum, kembali mengecup pipi suaminya.

“Terima kasih…” bisiknya

“Bwat ‘pa?”

“Semalem,” gumam Minhyeon. “Meskipun aku gak tahu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba kayak gitu.”

Seungmin menguap, dan Minhyeon mengerang, berbaring kembali di bantal menjauhi bau nafasnya.

“Kayak kamu enggak aja,” balas Seungmin, menoleh ke Minhyeon di sampingnya. “Tapi kamu gak ‘papa kan? Sakitkah?”

Minhyeon menggeleng－sebisanya dengan kepala menempel di bantal. “Wajarlah pegalnya,” jawabnya. Ia terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba menceplos, “Enak sih.”

Seungmin yang tengah berbalik mengambil air disampingnya, mendengus. Sambil meminum isi gelasnya ia berbalik menatap Minhyeon, yang membalasnya dengan pandangan menantangnya sendiri. Ada suatu sinar jahil di mata Seungmin. “Oh, ya?”

Minhyeon memilih diam, menunggu reaksi lanjut suaminya. Seungmin mendekatinya, menangkupkan tangan pada pipinya lalu mengusapnya. Rona hangat di pipinya dan di telinga suaminya seolah bercermin.

“Asal kamu nyaman aja sih..,” ujar Seungmin. Tangan turun untuk melingkar di pinggang Minhyeon sambil ia kebali berbaring menghadapnya. “Kasihan kamunya.”

“Aku gimana?” tanya Minhyeon balik, mendegar gumaman pelan itu.

Seungmin terdiam sejenak. “Mungkin aku terlalu sering pergi.”

“Gak juga sih. Aku maklum dengan－segala tanggung jawab dalam jabatanmu itu…”

“B’ra’ti aku ‘aja yang kangen?”

“Hah.” Minhyeon nyengir melihat wajah tidak terima Seungmin. Kemenangan itu cepat hilang. Tangan Seungmin di pinggangnya telah perlahan turun, dan sekarang ia bangkit duduk, sigap menarik Minhyeon rapat di pangkuannya. Bibirnya menubruk dagu dan rahangnya, turun untuk menciumi lehernya.

“Seung!” sengal Minhyeon, antara kaget dan memperingatkan. Ia merintih tertahan ketika gigi Seungmin mulai turun main ke lehernya untuk memberikan bekas, menyibakan rambut panjangnya lalu berpindah ke daerah lain. Minhyeon membiarkannya, menikmati sentuhan lidahnya yang di saat lain akan sangat mudah membuyarkan pikirannya. Untuk pagi ini, ia membiarkan rasa menggigil itu menjalarinya, menikmati ungkapan kasih yang membalutnya nyaman.

“Min-ah, inget ‘kan?” gumam Seungmin dari ceruk pundak dan lehernya. “Kalau gak mau bilang, aku berhenti.”

“Bagaimana kalau _kau_ mau apa?” Minhyeon balas bertanya, tangannya naik ke tengkuk suaminya dan pelan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bantuan akar rambutnya agar ia bisa menatapnya. Mata Seungmin besar, berkobar lapar namun mantap. Ia menghela napas bergetar. Minhyeon menunduk dan menyatukan dahi mereka, suaminya tiba-tiba berbisik parau, “Ya Tuhan, Minhyeon aku ingin bercinta denganmu…”

Sang istri mengerjap, merasa kehangatan menyipu ke seluruh leher dan dadanya dengan kalimat itu. “Sepagi ini? Kupikir kau baru selesai semalam…”

“Minhyeon-ah, aku baru mulai.” Seungmin tertawa pendek, tangannya menangkup wajah istrinya dari rahang sebelum turun mengusap sekujur punggung dan kulit yang mampu diraihnya. “Sayang, _sayang_ －aku rindu sekali padamu. Aku kangen kamu,” ia mengakui dengan suara pelan dan cepat. “Aku ingin mendekapmu lagi－aku ingin bercinta denganmu, dengan semestinya. Di mana aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan waktu atau hal lain－hanya kamu, _kamu, kamu_ …”

“Kamu menunggu waktu－hanya untuk bercinta dengan istrimu sepuas hatimu?”

“Oh, itu _sangat_ merupakan rencananya,” gumam Seungmin dengan senyum dalam nadanya. “Diriku untukmu, manis. Karena aku butuh bercinta denganmu, dan kau tidak pernah puas dengan setengah-setengah.” Minhyeon tergelak mendengar jawabannya. Dalam napas yang sama pinggulnya disentakkannya sekali untuk memainkan kemaluan Seungmin yang mulai panas di antara perut mereka. Desahan tertahan yang membalasnya memantapkannya.

“Ambil kendali, Kim,” ajaknya.

Mulut Seungmin langsung mengecupi lehernya, menghisap dan menerpakan napasnya di atas kulit tersebut. Lalu ia kan berpindah ke area lain, mengasihi tubuhnya dengan perhatian yang sama. Satu lengannya menopang punggung Minhyeon, tangannya yang lain membelai dan meraba rusuk di bawah dadanya. Sentuhan yang bisa membuatnya begidik dan tersenggal, layaknya sengatan angin musim dingin di bawah kehangatan selimut. Apa hukumnya sentuhan yang sama selalu dapat melengahkannya demikian bahkan setelah begitu lama? Entah sekian malam yang mereka lewati bersama bergumul di atas kasur. Baik sentuhan seringan bulu dan gengaman erat yang mampu memantik beragam getaran sensasi. Tungkai Minhyeon sudah terasa lemas meski duduk di pangkuan Seungmin dan menyampir pada pundaknya.

Cukup dengan kedua sisi leher dan rentangan pundaknya, tangan dan mulut Seungmin turun untuk memainkan kedua buah dada kekasihnya. Minhyeon tak menahan rintihan panjangnya, hanya mencengkeramkan kukunya lebih kuat ketika Seungmin tanpa akhlak tergelak pelan setelah satu isapan panjang, terus melanjutkan usapannya. Pelan-pelan tangan yang melingkari dadanya turun, meraba area pinggulnya. Minhyeon menghela napas dalam, menyandarkan pipinya di kening suaminya dan membiarkan setiap sentuhan melingkupinya.

Seungmin hanya meneruskan belaiannya, bersuara pelan menenangkan sekaligus mendukung Minhyeon. Tak butuh lama hingga jemarinya akhirnya menemukan pusat gundukannya. Minhyeon mendengar tawa kecilnya sembari jemarinya menemukan area itu hangat dan lembab－basah malah. Ia merengek terkulum.

“Oh, sayang,” dekut Seungmin. Jarinya membelah kedua kelopaknya, memainkan area clitoris dan sekitarnya. “Sebentar ya? Hmm?”

“Seungmin,” sengal Minhyeon. Matanya membesar dan napasnya semakin gagap dengan tiap sentuhan dan gerakan jari suaminya. Terus ia mengulang namanya, suatu doa di tengah kekalutannya dengan gerakan yang gigih berulang dan menggodanya. Ia tersentak dan berseru tertahan ketika satu jari dengan mudah meraih masuk dindingnya. “ _Seungmin!_ ”

“...Sayang? Minhyeon-ah, li’at aku ‘bentar?” pinta suaminya tiba-tiba, mengecup ringan bagian bawah rahangnya.

“Seung-ah…” desah Minhyeon.

“Minhyeon, lihat aku ‘bentar.”

Yang dipanggil menunduk mendengar permintaan tegas itu, sayu menatap pandangan mencari suaminya.

“Maaf, sakitkah tadi?” tanya Seungmin. “Kamu gak apa-’pa?”

Minhyeon tak habis pikir bagaimana－astaga－suaminya bisa terpikir hal itu ketika (tampaknya) dirinya tidak merasa telah menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Tapi diberkatilah pria ini dan perhatiannya, sepanas apa pun hawa diantara mereka.

“Astaga _Kim_ , aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya.

Seungmin terus menatapnya mendapat jawaban tersebut. Minhyeon bisa mendengar roda gigi dan rantai di otaknya berputar dengan alisnya yang terangkat. “Benar?”

“Sangat,” balas Minhyeon. Suaminya terdiam lagi. Tiba-tiba saja satu jari di dalam leher vaginanya itu melengkung. Gerakan pelan seolah menguji keadaan, dan Minhyeon terkesiap sama saja.

“ ‘ _Maklum posisi aku penasihat_ ,’ ” gumam Seungmin mengulang perkataan Minhyeon tadi. “Aku pergi terlalu lama.”

“Aku sangat ingin merutukimu sekarang…”

“Enak?”

“ _Seung_ －”

“Kau suka? Sayang..?” tanya Seungmin pelan. Minhyeon memejamkan matanya, sejenak memutar kedua bola matanya kesal sebelum kembali beradu pandang dengan suaminya. Ia tahu akan melihat tampang puasnya, mengetahui hanya Seungmin yang mampu membawa dan melihat Minhyeon dalam keadaan ini: lemas dan terbuai dalam gairah berahinya yang tinggi untuk dimajakan Seungmin sesuka hati. Manusia itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan sambil memainkan laju sentuhannya. Namun sorot matanya juga peka menanggapi setiap suara dan gerak dari Minhyeon. Apakah ia terlihat gelisah atau tidak nyaman, mungkin merasa terlalu banyak dan Seungmin perlu mengurangi kecepatan.

“Seung, kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku,” jawab Minhyeon terus terang.

Sekilas senyum muncul di wajah Seungmin, tapi cepat menguap kembali ketika ia bertanya, “Kalau begitu boleh aku kasih ke kamu? Boleh aku menyenangkanmu?” Minhyeon selalu terpikat bila tatapan Seungmin berubah－ketika senyum angkuh dan puas itu luruh menjadi begitu kagum dan memuja. Ketika mata coklatnya menggelap terbayang nafsu dan hasrat yang sama kuat, tapi juga melembut begitu penuh kasih.

“...Lanjutlah.”

Jari Seungmin kembali mengambil kecepatan, dan Minhyeon mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya. Seungmin bergumam menenangkannya, tangannya yang lain mendekapnya lebih dekat dan terus mengusap punggungnya. Di bawah, ia menambah lagi jari yang lain, lalu pelan-pelan menambah jari ketiga masuk. Ia merenggangkan dan memijat dindingnya, mengusap satu titik berulang dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkannya. Minhyeon mengeluh kecewa merasakan kelakuan suaminya. Seungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengecup bibir sang istri lalu memintanya berbalik di pangkuannya.

Dibuka lebar kedua kakinya, mengajak Minhyeon duduk diantaranya. Ia mengerang tertahan dengan impitan kedua tubuh mereka kepada miliknya. Minhyeon menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Seungmin, menyamankan diri dengan bagaimana lengannya kuat menahan tubuhnya dari depan. Kenikmatannya kembali ketika tangan Seungmin yang lain kembali menangkup gundukannya. Dengan mudah jemarinya kembali menerobos lubangnya, memompanya mantap selagi dasar telapak tangannya menggesek clitorisnya. Minhyeon menggeliat mendapat kedua jamaahan itu, sensitif dengan permainan semalam yang diulang lagi. Kontras antara gerakan tangannya yang tak mengendur dan kecupan serta bisikan manis omong kosong dari Seungmin di belakangnya bagai kilat nikmat nan tajam di sepanjang punggungnya. Tangan Seungmin yang lain memijat dan meremas kedua buah dadanya, ujung jemarinya yang pelan mencubit kedua pucuknya bergantian agar menguncup. Mulutnya tak pernah jauh dari leher dan pundak istrinya. Minhyeon meraih tengkuknya, menolehkan wajahnya dan merengek meminta ciuman. Seungmin tidak menolak, menciumnya dalam dan layak, membiarkan kedua lidah mereka berkutat dan mengisap pelan bibirnya. Ditelannya semua suara Minhyeon, setiap desahan tertahan, rengekan manja, tidak berhenti sewaktu ia memekik terkejut ketika tangan yang di bawah berubah arah permainan.

Seungmin mengosongkan leher rahimnya, memusatkan jarinya pada inti saraf di atasnya. Ia merabanya pelan, memutarinya dengan sentuhan ringan yang tak lama mulai menambah tekanan. Dimainkannya tonjolan itu sesuka hati, dengan mudah menahan terbuka kaki Minhyeon yang mengatup dan menggeliat kuat. Minhyeon mencengkeram tengkuk suaminya lebih kuat, hanya bisa berpegangan kuat dengan pikirannya yang buyar. Tidak ia tahan lenguhan dan desahannya yang kian keras dan nikmat, melepaskan semua kendali dan penguasaan dirinya. Ia hanya tersengal lirih ketika Seungmin bergumam menanyakan keadaanya, tak mampu merangkai kosakata yang lebih luas selain namanya.

“ _Seungmin_!”

Pelan Seungmin bergumam menjawabnya. Tenang dan masih sigap, kontras dengan jemarinya yang seolah berpacu menyelesaikan putaran terakhir permainannya. Mengurut dan memijat, mengelus dan juga menyentil, memutarinya untuk mendorong sensasi dari berbagai arah. Semua yang terasa amat nikmat sekaligus terlalu banyak bagi Minhyeon. Ia merasa air matanya meleleh, lalu mendesis sensitif. Namun ia belum ingin berhenti. Permintaan mohonnya terdengar lebih mirip isakan ketika Seungmin mencubit tonjolannya pelan diantara kedua jarinya. Minhyeon bersumpah, orang ini terobsesi degan titik pusat saraf itu begitu ia tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya.

“Kebanyakan, sayang?” tanya Seungmin. Jemarinya masih meraba gundukannya berulang, dengan tangan yang lain mengusap sisi tubuhnya menenangkan. Ia mengecup kening Minhyeon.

“Seungmin, tolong jangan berhenti!” desis Minhyeon, pinggulnya melonjak mencari sentuhan Seungmin yang melambat. “Jangan berhenti, Seung, _tolong_!”

“’Dah dekat tadi?” ujar Seungmin lagi, menggoda.

“Iya, Seung－Seungmin, tolong!” pinta Minhyeon. Suaranya kian meninggi memanggil suaminya ketika jemarinya kembali bermain. Mengusap dan mengurut clitorisnya, lebih kuat dan cepat memacu Minhyeon mencapai puncak. Gesekannya semakin menjadi, dan dengan satu cubitan yang diulang lebih kuat Minhyeon melonjakkan pinggulnya. Matanya memejam kuat dan mulutnya merintih puas berkepanjangan, rahimnya mengeluarkan semburat cairan yang Seungmin tangkup di tangannya.

Pikiran Minhyeon kosong, terbuai dalam kepuasan dan kenikmatan. Ia merasa bibir rahimnya berkedut, dan dengan napas tersengal ia mulai kembali sadar. Seungmin tengah mengamati tangannya, jemarinya yang basah dengan pelepasan Minhyeon. Basah dan lengket, tepat sebelum cairan itu sempat menetes Seungmin memutar tangannya, dengan dorongan entah dari mana mendekatkan jari itu ke mulutnya dan menjilatnya. Dengan perhitungan, satu jari dibersihkannya. Minhyeon terperangah memandangnya. Ditengah menyesap jarinya, mata Seungmin mengunci pada Minhyeon. Mengeluarkan napas berat dilepaskannya tangannya, mengusap sisa cairannya ke seprai sambil menunduk untuk mencium istrinya lagi. Minhyeon membalasnya, pelan-pelan membalik duduknya menghadap suaminya.

“Kamu ’gimana?” tanyanya, matanya menangkap penis suaminya yang masih tegak, kejang melengkung dan panas merah di ujungnya. Seungmin menghela nafas dalam setengah tersengal ketika jari-jari Minhyeon menggenggam dan memijat kemaluannya. Hidungnya mengusek pipi Minhyeon dan lanjut mengecupi rahang dan dagunya.

“Entahlah－oh..!” ujarnya. “Aku ingin selesai di dalammu－kalau boleh..”

“Baiklah,” Minhyeon memperkenankannya. Ia menegakkan diri pada lututnya, memposisikan kedua lututnya di samping pinggul Seungmin. Suaminya gelagapan menanggapi tindakan cepat kekasihnya.

“Bentar, bentar!－kamu gak kenapa? Masih bisa?”

“Seung, aku masih bisa lanjut.”

“Bukan soal itu juga－kau muncak kuat banget tadi soalnya..”

Minhyeon tahu benar apa yang ia maksudkan. Dan ia tahu batas kemampuannya setelah sekian lama. “Aku masih bisa,” ujarnya meyakinkan. Seungmin hendak membantahnya, namun Minhyeon bertindak mantap－satu tangan menahan di pundak suaminya dan yang lain meraih kemaluan suaminya. Seungmin mendesis melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menyumpah pelan dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Pegangannya di pinggul Minhyeon mengerat. Ia terkesiap ketika Minhyeon berhasil mengarahkan batangnya masuk intinya. Pesatuan itu melepaskan desahan puas dari dadanya.

Minhyeon mendengkur senang, “Ah, itu dia…”

Seungmin masuk dengan lancar (bisa dibilang sempurna), dengan ukurannya. Dia telah mendengar sepintas gunjingan terkikik tentang kelamin seorang pria, raksasa bagai dahan pohon. Sebelum menikah ia menganggap hal-hal tersebut terlalu berlebihan, bualan yang terlewat dibuat-buat. Namun berhubungan dengan Seungmin membuatnya mengerti mengapa mereka menyinggungnya dengan kiasan demikian. Tapi Seungmin selalu terasa pas di dalamnya, usai rasa tidak nyaman dan aneh waktu-waktu pertama. Seiring waktu hanya kenikmatan yang dirasanya ketika membalut sedikit dari suaminya di dalamnya, memenuhi dan menjamah semua titik kesukaannya, memuaskannya sekaligus membuatnya heran bagaimana sentuhan yang tampaknya begitu sederhana dapat membuat mereka berdua merasa sama-sama nikmat dan setengah gila. Kontraksi dindingnya yang terus berkelanjutan menyengsarakan Seungmin, mendesah bergetar dan mengeluh tertahan sambil keningnya bersandar di atas dada Minhyeon.

“Sayang, tolonglah,” gumamnya pelan. _Betapa meja terputar_.

Minhyeon memutar pinggulnya pelan, jemarinya memainkan rambut suaminya yang merintih lagi. “’Gimana?”

“Pelankah?”

Minhyeon nyengir, menengadahkan wajah Seungmin agar ia bisa menangkup kedua pipi itu dan mengecupinya. “’Dikit lagi?”

Seungmin bergumam membalasnya. “Ya, tapi－belum dulu..”

Minhyeon mulai bergerak, menaikkan dirinya hingga ke pucuk lalu turun menghantam kembali ke pangkuan suaminya dengan kuat. Pelan ia melakukannya, kakinya masih lemas setelah yang barusan dan semalam. Tapi Seungmin pasti juga sudah sangat dekat didengar dari lenguhannya. Minhyeon terus menungganginya, menjaga lajunya seperti yang diminta. Napas Seungmin kian menderu, dan ia menurunkan diri pada sikunya. Suaranya tidak selepas Minhyeon di atas ranjang, lebih banyak berkata-kata untuk menggoda atau menanyakan keadaannya. Namun ketika nikmat telah menguasainya tak kuasa juga ia menahan desahan atau rintihannya. Minhyeon merasa ia melakukannya cukup baik hari ini. Kecuali sesuatu merasuki Seungmin, karena jarang baginya untuk merintih sesering kali ini. Beruntun panggilan manis dilepaskannya, dibarengi tangannya yang terus meraba istrinya atau meremas daging di pahanya.

“Astaga, _Minhyeon_ ,” desis Seungmin pelan.

“Kenapa?” tanya Minhyeon, tanpa dosa seolah ia tidak mengencangkan otot leher rahimnya dan menambah sensasi bagi Seungmin. Ia melakukannya lagi, hanya untuk melihat suaminya mendesis dan merintih tajam dengan mata terpejam. “Kau suka?” tanyanya lagi.

“Minhyeon, kau selalu membuatku gila.” Seungmin membuka matanya, dan Minhyeon menyeka setetes air mata yang dilepaskannya. Pandangan keduanya begitu lembut terikat satu sama lain－dimabuk cinta. “Itu maumu?” tanyanya.

“Bukankah kita memang saling membuat yang lain gila, Kim?” balas Minhyeon.

Seungmin membalas dengan gumaman pelan dan setengah mengerang. Pandangannya masih terus menyelam dalam Minhyeon yang terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Lalu seiring dengan turunnya Minhyeon, pinggulnya pun turut naik, melesak masuk lebih dalam kehangatan intinya. Minhyeon terkesiap, merengkuh Seungmin lebih erat dan mempertemukan kening mereka. Napas dan hasrat mereka saling beradu. Gerakan dan ayunan mereka kian bertambah kecepatan, tidak lagi mempermanis dan mengulur kenikmatan, hanya mengejar untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan itu. Bersama dalam dekapan mereka jatuh berdua. Sesuatu luluh menjalari Minhyeon dengan pelepasannya, rasa nikmat dan lega yang menggulungnya dalam suatu awan putih. Seungmin mendekapnya sedekat yang ia bisa dalam orgasmenya, selagi semburat cahaya melingkupi pikiran mereka dalam kenikmatan.

Masih mempertahankan pelukannya, Seungmin membaringkan mereka. Minhyeon biasanya akan berusaha memberi jarak bila ia kepanasan dan lengket. Kali ini dengan tenang ia mendusel kepalanya di bawah dagu suaminya, menikmati kehangatan pelukannya seiring turunnya klimaks. Mereka diam, menikmati satu sama lain. Sejenak kemudian, Minhyeon pelan menaikkan dirinya, menahan sikunya di samping kepala Seungmin untuk menatapnya. Seungmin membuka matanya, menaikkan alisnya dalam pertanyaan. Minhyeon turun, mencium pipinya lama, lalu bibirnya. Tidak sebernafsu tadi, tapi ia harap cukup manis untuk menyampaikan pesannya.

“Terima kasih,” gumamnya. “Kau selalu baik untukku… Entah mengapa.”

“Sudah seharusnya, aku rasa,” balas Seungmin pelan. Diraihnya tengkuk Minhyeon, untuk bertukar beberapa kecupan lagi, yang makin lama makin dalam dalam lumatannya. Tidak untuk membangkitkan nafsu lagi, hanya seolah mereka telah berpisah setengah tahun dan akhirnya bertemu kembali. Seungmin mendesah puas dan tenang ketika mereka berpisah, matanya menatap kekasihnya lembut. Minhyeon tersenyum. Mata suaminya coklat hangat di bawah mentari larut ini－hanya itu, mengernyit dan terkikik dengan senyum lebar yang saling menular. Minhyeon menyukai semburat hangat di antara mereka, musim semi diantara dua kekasih. Ia mendengus dengan pikiran itu. Memang, sepasang kekasih yang tidak ada harapan, itulah mereka.

“Kau liar sekali sejak semalam,” tiba-tiba saja Minhyeon melantur. Perkataan itu melebarkan senyum Seungmin hingga ia tergelak, bangga namun sok malu tangannya meraih Minhyeon dan mendekapnya lebih erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya .

“Kau menyukainya,” balasnya, sebuah pernyataan yang teredam di ceruk leher dan pundak Minhyeon. Minhyeon meraih tangan Seungmin, menautkan kedua jari mereka lalu mengecup punggung tangannya sebagai jawaban. Toh, lebih seru menggodai Seungmin dan bergurau dengannya sampai mereka berdua terkikik kegelian.

* * *

Jelang waktu makan siang barulah mereka beranjak malas dari balutan selimut dan seprai untuk melanjutkan hari. Usai membasuh dan menyegarkan diri, mengenakan jubah longgar mereka untuk bersimpuh di lantai menghadap ruang makan yang dipilih hari ini. Sebuah paviliun yang terhubung dengan rumah besar, ruang terbuka yang mengizinkan angin sepoi menyegarkan mereka dan bermain lagu dengan daun-daun pepohonan di pekarangan belakang. Para pelayan yang melayani jamuan siang mereka akan berkomentar sembunyi-sembunyi mengenai sikap kedua pasangan majikan mereka dan pembawaan tubuh mereka yang lebih santai－layaknya seekor kucing usai menyantap semangkuk susu dan teman anjingnya yang berbaring usai petualangan hariannya. Mereka masih saling menatap tajam dari kedua sisi berlawanan meja, dan sang nyonya rumah mendecih kesal menyadari ia membalas ketika Tuan Kim melambai menggodanya. Lalu mereka akan saling cekcok mengenai sepiring lauk, tiga detik kemudian saling menertawakan mengenai entah apa lagi. Dalam hal lain, tidak ada yang terlalu melenceng dari kebiasaan kedua sejoli itu. Bahkan dengan beberapa ciuman yang diterbangkan dan ditangkis dengan tawa atau kaki mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Terserap dalam gelembung mereka sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> and so you have ended that behemoth of a writing... which is my personal contribution to minseung/2min. congratulations.  
> because have you ever been so obssesed to the side characters more than the main ones?
> 
> any kindly spoken opinions? or just kudos? anything is very much appreciated, even a share (if you think it worthy), thank you. take care i'll see you


End file.
